Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 1
Übersicht | Weiter » thumb|200px|Wer hat den deutschen Menütext [[Cloud Strife|gecloud? D:]] Hallöchen und herzlich willkommen zum ersten Kapitel dieses unglaublich großartigen WTs! Jetzt geht’s los… mit dem Titelbildschirm! Wohoooo, wie innovativ! Da hat sich Square aber mal was ausgedacht *Applaus* Fragt mich übrigens nicht, wieso der auch in der deutschen Version auf Englisch ist. Was soll’s, einfach mal New Game auswählen (wer hätt’s gedacht) und das Abenteuer kann beginnen! Der Aufstieg des Monkeyman… Im Intro sehen wir eine klapprige Nussschale in einem gewaltigen Sturm auf hoher See, an Bord eine Frau und ein kleines Mädchen. Es gießt wie aus Eimern, die meterhohen Wellen spielen regelrecht mit dem kleinen Boot… Schnitt! Nur der böse Traum einer jungen Prinzessin, die daraufhin ans Fenster schreitet und einige Tauben sieht (die ihr leider nicht ins Gesicht kacken). Ich persönlich finde das Prinzesschen jetzt nicht sooo dolle, weshalb mir der Kameraschwenk zum Theaterschiff Prima Vista doch sehr gelegen kommt. Achja, findet ihr die Musik übrigens auch so schön wie ich? FFIX bietet uns noch viel mehr solcher Leckerbissen, also freut euch drauf :) Jedenfalls dürfen wir im Inneren des Schiffs nun erstmals unseren Protagonisten bewundern. Ja genau, diesen Affen da. Irgendwie sieht es ziemlich tussig aus, wie er da langläuft o.O Es könnte aber auch an seinem Schwanz liegen… Ist das ganze Spektakel nun vorbei, finden wir uns in einem ziemlich dunklen Raum wieder. Zu dunkel für Monkeymans Geschmack, weshalb uns das Spiel nun auffordert, die Kerzen in der Mitte des Raumes anzuzünden. Ja, wir dürfen endlich mal was tun! Wie aufregend! *sich gleich nicht mehr einkriegt* Da unser Affenjunge aber stundenlang dastehen kann und sich trotz des brennenden Streichholzes in seiner Hand nicht die Finger verbrennt, können wir uns auch etwas umsehen. Ganz hinten im Raum hat nämlich jemand eine Potion und sein Taschengeld in Höhe von 47 Gil liegengelassen. Weiter rechts könnt ihr übrigens auch was über das Luftschiff nachlesen. So, nun aber genug rumgealbert und flugs die Kerzen angezündet! Ist das erledigt, fragt man euch – in einem herrlichen bayerischen Akzent – nach eurem Namen. Na los, seid nicht so schüchtern. Sagt dem netten Bayern doch euren Namen! Leider ist das Spiel so dreist und stellt uns für eine individuelle Namensgebung nur sieben Zeichen zur Verfügung, weshalb Monkeyman als Name wegfällt. Mit dem Standardnamen Zidane kann man sich aber auch anfreunden, vor allem wenn man weiß, dass Charakternamen im Final Fantasy-Universum generell ziemlich bizarr sind. Alternativ könnt ihr den Burschen ja auch Ronaldo oder Ballack nennen, höhö. Habt ihr das geklärt, stürmen eure drei Kollegen Cinna, Blank und Marcus auf euch los und Zidane fragt, ob denn der Chef schon da sei. Wohl offenbar nicht, sonst wäre außer den Vieren ja noch jemand anderes im Raum >.< Jedenfalls springt just in diesem Moment – nein, wie einfallsreich – die linke Tür auf und ein… Dingsbums jumpt auf Zidane & co. zu. Und dieses Dingsbums ist euer erster Gegner im Spiel. Juchee! Und da ist er ja, unser Chef: Bark, Anführer der Tantalus-Bande und offenbar leidenschaftlicher Maskenträger. Applaus für Bark! Oder auch nicht, denn schon geht es weiter mit einer Besprechung. Es werden detaillierte Pläne geschmiedet, mit denen Tantalus die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen will o.O Nee, Spaß beiseite. Der Haufen ist unterwegs nach Alexandria, um das überaus schöne Theaterstück „''Deine Taube möcht' ich sein“ aufzuführen und bei Gelegenheit die holde Prinzessin Garnet zu entführen. Shocking! Zum Ende der Besprechung fragt man euch zur Sicherheit nochmal, wer jetzt noch gleich das Entführungsopfer der Tantalus-Bande werden soll. Die richtige Antwort bringt euch in der Story weiter, die falsche dagegen ein bisschen Fun. Verkündet dreimal, Königin Brane entführen zu wollen, um Bark an den Rand der Verzweiflung zu bringen, und wenn ihr sie ganze 64-mal kidnappen wollt, lernt ihr vorzeitig ein weiteres Mitglied unserer verwegenen Räuberbande kennen: Ruby, die offenbar aus Köln kommt und Zidane für seine Blödeleien rüffelt. Jer! ...und Fall des Zipfelmützenboys thumb|Ist der nicht knuffig? *.* Etwa zur selben Zeit, nur woanders, schaut ein kleiner, total süßer, zipfelmützentragender Junge gen Himmel und schaut der Prima Vista hinterher, die auf Schloss Alexandria zusteuert. Diese FVM-Szene ist wirklich episch gemacht. Und sie klärt uns mit dem fetten Logo, das da plötzlich ins Bild platzt, wunderbar darüber auf, dass wir es hier nicht mit ''Tekken 3 zu tun haben. Nun denn: Herzlich willkommen in Alexandria! Zur Begrüßung kriegt Mützchen auch gleich einen Rempler von so einem dummen Kind und liegt erstmal schön im Staub rum. Diese Szene werden wir übrigens noch öfter zu sehen kriegen ^^ Zum Glück gibt es aber auch noch höfliche Menschen wie dieses kleine Mädel da, das die vom Mützenjungen fallen gelassene Eintrittskarte aufhebt und sie ihm wiedergibt. Dankeschön :) Damit können wir jetzt zum Ticketschalter auf dem Marktplatz gehen. Wir können’s aber auch sein lassen und uns etwas in Alexandria umsehen. Zumal wir den tollen Soundtrack hier in der Form im ganzen Spiel nicht mehr hören werden… Jedenfalls sammeln wir zunächst ein paar Items ein. Das erste findet ihr direkt am Haus links von euch: es ist eine Potion. Wenn ihr weiter nach oben lauft, werdet ihr nicht weit kommen, ohne dass ihr von diesem seltsamen Rattenvieh angerempelt werdet. So ein Rotzbalg *schimpf* …und Mützchen liegt schon wieder auf dem Boden. Hab ich’s nicht gesagt? :D Nun könnt ihr links an einigen Obstkisten noch eine Potion abstauben. Auf der rechten Seite dagegen könnt ihr weiter unten in ein Haus laufen, euch einen schreiend bunten Wandteppich anschauen (und euch von seiner schreienden Buntheit überwältigen lassen) und 9 Gil mitgehen lassen, die links am Bett rumliegen. Außerdem könnt ihr rechts neben der kleinen Leiter eine weitere Potion finden und, wenn ihr die Leiter hochklettert, eine Isegrim-Karte mitgehen lassen. Anschließend geht’s wieder raus aus dem Haus und nach oben. Auf dem nächsten Screen seht ihr einen Touristenführer, der irgendwelche reichen Bonzen aus Treno durch die Stadt schleppt, bevor ihr das Gras im Vordergrund untersucht und dabei 33 Gil und eine Goblin-Karte findet. In der Taverne im Hintergrund könnt ihr außerdem noch 27 Gil, eine Kampfpudding-Karte und - mal wieder - eine Potion einsacken. Und weiter geht’s zum nächsten Screen nach links und gleich nach rechts in den Item-Laden rein - nicht etwa zum Einkaufen, sondern weil der Verkäufer die 38 Gil auf dem Boden noch nicht entdeckt hat. Tja, selbst Schuld. thumb|100px|Das Nilpferd-Dingens Euer nächstes Ziel ist der Marktplatz, wo ihr den Ticketschalter schon sehen könnt. Aber da gehen wir immer noch nicht hin :p Rechts findet ihr die Schmiede und den Waffenladen. Beide Geschäfte bringen euch momentan noch nichts, aber ihr könnt hier einen Äther entdecken. Wieder auf dem Marktplatz, könnt ihr links noch kurz die Pension besuchen, um einer kleinen Szene beiwohnen zu können. Dann belabert ihr mal kurz das Nilpferd-Dingens namens Hippo im Norden des Platzes, das euch das von supermegatop versteckten Karten erzählt. Soso. Links unten geht es weiter mit der Item-Jagd... oder ihr vertreibt euch die Zeit mit Kinderspielchen, indem ihr die kleinen Mädels belabert. :;Optionales Minispiel - Seilspringen :Ich sag's gleich: Ich hasse dieses Minispiel. Wenn ein !''' über eurer Zipfelmütze erscheint, müsst ihr mit Datei:X-Knopf.png springen. Klingt simpel, oder? Ist es während der ersten 20 Sprünge auch, aber je erfolgreicher ihr seid, desto schneller wird das Seil und spätestens beim 23. Sprung fliegt Mützchen bei mir auf die Nase. Als ob der Kleine heute nicht schon oft genug im Straßendreck gelegen hätte >.< :Solltet ihr erfolgreicher sein als ich, winken euch nach einer bestimmten Anzahl von Sprüngen Preise: : :Der '''Königshopser ist übrigens ein wertvolles Item, das euch nur den Beweis bringt, dass ihr mal 1.000 Sprünge geschafft habt... und sonst nichts. Ob sich das lohnt? Entscheidet selbst. Später könnt ihr das Minispiel übrigens jederzeit wiederholen. Nun geht ihr links unten die Straße rein, ignoriert den hämmernden (bzw. behämmerten xD) Opa und lauft zum nächsten Screen. Ihr könnt dort ein kleines Mädel aus einem Haus rennen sehen. Geht dort rein und macht euch oben am Bett um 3 Gil reicher (boah! Wir schwimmen in Geld!). Nehmt außerdem die Augentropfen am Ofen mit, bevor ihr das Haus wieder verlasst. Nun geht's zum Glockenturm links daneben. Im Erdgeschoss findet ihr eine Potion und ein Zelt, wenn ihr einfach an der Wand entlanglauft. Schnappt euch nun die Leiter, zieht an dem Seil... und entdeckt Hippos supermegatop versteckte Karten! Mwahahaha! Mit den Karten Flunderdrache, Goblin und Isegrim verlasst ihr den Glockenturm nun wieder und belabert den Jungen links daneben auf dem Steg, der seine Miezekatze vermisst. Och, der Arme... also latschen wir jetzt den ganzen Weg wieder zurück zum Ausgangspunkt unserer Item-Jagd und von da aus weiter nach Süden zu einem großen Platz. Dort solltet ihr das entlaufene Tier schon sehen können; redet sie an, damit der kleine Katzenfreund erscheint und sie freudig mitnimmt. Damit könnt ihr nun auch eure gute Tat des Tages abhaken ^^ Bevor es wieder zurück geht, lauft einmal den Rand des Platzes komplett ab, um die Karten Tridentos, Echsenmensch und Zombie einzusammeln. An der Statue der Generälin Madeline liegt außerdem noch eine Potion herum. Wieder beim Katzenfreund, könnt ihr euch eure Belohnung für das erfolgreiche Auffinden der Mieze abholen, nämlich eine Bomber-Karte. Sooo, und nun gehen wir ENDLICH zum Ticketschalter! Dort angekommen (ich erspare mir mal ganz dreist eine Lagebeschreibung ^^), könnt ihr diverse Infos über Alexandria und das Theaterstück in Erfahrung bringen, bevor ihr euer Ticket vorzeigt... und feststellt, dass es eine Fälschung ist! Neeeeiiiiin!! Mützchen ist von dieser Nachricht genauso schockiert und betrübt wie wir, weshalb der Ticketschalterfritze uns als Entschädigung ein paar Karten schenkt, nämlich Goblin, Isegrim und Skeleton. Außerdem sagt er uns, dass uns Seitenstraßen-Jack erklären kann, wie man sich mit den ganzen Karten, die wir inzwischen schon erbeutet haben, in die Welt des Ingame-Kartenspiels Tetra Master zocken kann. Doch trotz der neuen Karten und dieses heißen Tipps verkriechen wir uns völlig geknickt und jeglicher Lebenslust beraubt in die dunkle Gasse mit dem behämmerten Opa, wo Mützchen erstmal über einen Ameisenknochen stolpert. Opa ist völlig genervt von unserem kleinen Freund, meckert wie blöde drauflos und beendet dann seine Arbeit, bevor er sich endlich vom Acker macht. So ein Idiot >.< Nachdem Opa weg ist, erscheint das Rattenkind, das uns vor Kurzem über den Haufen gerannt hat. Irgendwo muss ein Nest von Idioten sein o.O Jedenfalls hat die Ratte mitgekriegt, dass unser Ticket gefälscht ist und sagt uns, dass er Mützchen zum Theater mitnimmt, wenn er sein Untertan wird. Aber sonst geht's gut, heh? ...dennoch willigen wir ein, denn wer weiß, wann es wieder so eine schöne Aufführung gibt... Helft der Ratte, Opas Leiter zu klauen, indem ihr schaut, ob die Luft rein ist. Hat der kleine Rotzlöffel die Leiter mitgenommen, könnt ihr sehen, wie sich euch von hinten eine rothaarige Gestalt nähert. Belabert ihn und ihr erfahrt, dass es sich bei diesem Gesellen um Seitenstraßen-Jack handelt. Er nimmt euch mit in die Taverne und erklärt euch alles Wichtige zu Tetra Master, lädt euch aber aufgrund eures minimal jugendlichen Aussehens nicht auf ein Bier ein. Schade. thumb|left|120px|Dir auch einen guten Ta...kupo. Nun aber flugs zum Glockenturm gelaufen, wo das Rattenbalg schon mit der stibitzten Leiter auf uns wartet und von seinem neuen Untertan verlangt, den Turm hochzuklettern. Befolgt diesen Befehl und seid live dabei, wenn euch ein Mogry ins Gesicht plumpst. Im Gegensatz zum Rattenkind ist Kupo, wie der Kleine heißt, aber ein ganz netter und bietet uns die Möglichkeit, unser Spiel zu speichern. Juchee! Generell könnt ihr nun also bei Mogrys speichern und Zelte benutzen. Außerdem gibt es hier eine kleine Sidequest, nämlich das Mog-Net. Ich mach's kurz: Nehmt die Briefe der Mogrys entgegen und liefert sie beim richtigen Empfänger ab. Super simpel, und gegen Ende des Spiels winkt dafür eine tolle Belohnung! Also nehmt die Sidequest an. Ihr seid eh auf die Mogrys angewiesen, von daher habt ihr kaum Arbeit vor euch. thumb|90px|Der reiselustige Stilzkin Dann taucht Stilzkin auf, ein reisender Mogry, der zwecks einer Weltreise Alexandria verlässt. Danach verschwindet er auch schon wieder, aber keine Sorge: den treffen wir schon noch oft genug ^^ Nun speichert und klettert den Turm hoch, wo das Rattenvieh auf uns wartet. Ihr folgt ihm über die megawackeligen Holzplanken, von denen eine auch mal eben abstürzt, aber die Ratte nimmt's echt gelassen, dass wir beinahe von einem Hausdach gefallen wären. Tse. Als Strafe folgen wir dem Vieh auch nicht sofort, sondern greifen erst die 29 Gil ab, die in einem Vogelnest liegen. Nachdem wir dann aber doch wieder zu unserem „Meister“ gestoßen sind, fragt er Mützchen nach seinem Namen. Wurde aber auch mal Zeit, schließlich sind wir jetzt eine ganze Weile als ?????? durch die Stadt gegurkt :D Nachdem sich der Rattenbengel als Puck vorgestellt hat, geht es weiter. Es gibt noch zwei weitere Vogelnester zu plündern. Rechts findet ihr eines mit 63 Gil, während weiter oben 92 Gil auf euch warten. Geht nun zu Puck, der mit Opas geklauter Leiter einen letzten Übergang schafft und... tadaa! Ihr seid im Schloss! Und gleich geht auch schon das Theaterstück los *vor Freude durchdreht* ...aber das war's nun leider mit Kapitel 1. Ist auch lang genug geworden, wie ich meine, aber ich wollte euch im ersten Kapitel unbedingt bis zur ersten Speichermöglichkeit führen o.O Das nächste wird hoffentlich kürzer ^^ Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen * Memories Erased In The Storm * Vivi's Theme ;Außerdem... * FFIV - Mystic Mysidia Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)